Gifts
These are the documented abilities of the humans whose DNA has been altered by the Artifact. Adoptive Muscle Memory One can reflexively perform a task after seeing it. Bio-Crystallization Stage I - One can harden his body and hair to so that he is unpiercable for a brief period of time. Stage II - Length of time the one can resist damage increases. One may resist damage from strong slashing and bludgeoning attacks. Stage III - One may resist extreme physical harm, such as attacks from dragon claws, or being crushed beneath a rock, for an extended period of time. Cellular Acceleration Stage I - Touching an object causes an increase in cellular movement, resulting in aging of inanimate objects, such as causing metal to rust. Cellular acceleration on living things can be used to heal minor wounds. Stage II - Aging can cause complete destruction of small inanimate objects, such as causing a stool to turn to dust. More serious wounds may be healed. Stage III - Aging can cause complete destruction of larger inanimate objects. Severe wounds may be healed. Cellular acceleration of living things may cause aging. Physical contact may no longer be necessary. Cellular Duplication Stage I - Touching an inanimate object results in the creation of an identical copy of the object, but doing so drains the Gifted's energy. Stage II - Multiple inanimate objects may be duplicated at once. Living organisms such as plantlife may be duplicated. Less energy is needed to duplicate targets. Stage III - May duplicate objects without touching them. Biological organisms may be duplicated. The Gifted may make an exact copy of himself. Cellular Regeneration Gifted heal at an uncannily fast rate, and are resistant to all forms of illness. Those with this gift also have longer lifespans. Chameleon Stage I - Gifted's body and clothing blends in with background when he is not moving. He cannot be detected by others unless bumped into. Small objects carried by the gifted may also blend. Stage II - Gifted's body can blend in perfectly with the background, even when they are moving. Larger items, such as cars, can be blended with them. Stage III - Gifted may cause living organisms to blend with them by touching them. Eidetic Memory One memorizes everything they take in, including things they have read or experienced in the distant past. Elemental Kineses Pyrokinesis Stage I - Create small flames that will spread at a natural rate. Gifted resists burns but still feels heat. Stage II - Control the rate in which fire spreads, allowing flames to spread rapidly or be contained. Can start fires on normally fireproof surfaces, such as in midair or on metal. Stage III - Fire can be shaped in unnatural ways, giving it the illusion of life or free will (i.e. humanoid fire with the ability to walk). However, the fire is not autonomous. Gifted no longer feels discomfort due to intense heat. Terrakinesis Stage I - Minor control over the earth, such as lifting rocks or creating small boulders. Stage II - Greater control over the earth, such as creating massive boulders and causing mudslides. Stage III - Even greater control over the earth, such as creating sinkholes or earthquakes. Aerokinesis Stage I - Minor control over air, such as creating small breezes. May also 'see' the currents of air and how they mix and flow in the world. Stage II - Greater control over air, such as creating large gusts of wind. Stage III - Even greater control over air; can influence weather patterns over certain areas and create tornadoes. Hydrokinesis Stage I - Minor control over water, such as creating light rain. Can 'see' individual water streams or locate water where it is otherwise not visible. Stage II - Greater control over water; can create heavy rain and cause droughts. Stage III - Even greater control over water; can create whirlpools or command waves. Electrokinesis Stage I - Minor control over energy; can create small grade shocks and power small objects. Can 'see' electric currents that are not heavily insulated. Stage II - Greater control over energy; can create medium grade shocks and power large objects. May power multiple small objects at a time. Stage III - Even greater control over energy; can create lightning bolts and power massive objects. May power multiple large objects at a time. Empathetic Projection Stage I - Experience and influence the emotions of individual people. Influences are taxing to the user and may be resisted, but are often successful if the emotion being influenced is also felt by the user. Stage II - Experience and influence the emotions of small groups of people. Less tiring for the user, and more difficult for targets to resist. Stage III - Experience and influence the emotions of larger groups. Less tiring for the user, and very difficult for targets to resist. Enhanced Reflexes Gifted has inhuman reflexes, such as the ability to dodge bullets or perform graceful acrobatic feats without difficulty. Foliage Acceleration Stage I - May cause a plant to grow naturally by touching it. Gifted with this gift may be referred to as having a "green thumb." Stage II - Enhance plant growth beyond what is natural for the plant. Stage III - Physical contact with the target is no longer needed. May grow multiple plants at one time. Gift Mimicry This does not cover Demon traits or Fae aspects, dragon abilities, or lycan and vampire strengths. If a vampire or Lycan is in possession of a Gift from their human days, that Gift can be copied. How it Works Stage I: Copy one gift from the closest character. The closer the character to the Mimic, the stronger the mimicked gift will be. Can only effectively mimic gifts at Stage I. If trying to mimic a gift at a higher stage, will be unable to properly control it. Stage II: Copy two gifts from the closest character(s). The closer the character(s) to the Mimic, the stronger the mimicked gift will be. Can only effectively mimic gifts at Stage II. If trying to mimic a gift at a higher stage, will be unable to properly control it. Stage III: Copy three gifts from the closest player character(s). The closer the character(s) to the Mimic, the stronger the mimicked gift will be. Can effectively mimic gifts at any stage. Other Information If there are no gifted within range, a Gift Mimic will not express a gift. For this reason, Gift Mimics raised away from other gifted are difficult to locate, and may not be aware that they possess a gift. Gift Mimics are easily overwhelmed by more powerful gifts and will not be able to control gifts in a stage above their own. Being around multiple gifts in stages above their own can be especially frustrating - and dangerous. Gift Mimics will always copy the gift of the closest character; if the copied character moves away, putting another player character in closest proximity, his gifts will immediately be copied in place of the others. Gift Mimics can copy a maximum of three gifts at a time, but they may not have a permanent gift. If a Gift Mimic at Stage I is near a character who has two or more gifts, he will be able to "feel" the presence of the gifts. For example, a Gift Mimic near a pyromaniac may feel a flood of warmth. Though he may not be certain which gift it is, if he prefers the warm feel of that gift to the other, he can choose to "embrace" that as the mimicked gift. This also applies if there are multiple gifted within the same distance of the Gift Mimic. Gravitational Rejection Ability to reject the pull of gravity, enabling flight. Carrying another while flying depends on the strength of the gifted. Enhanced Muscular Growth Gifted's muscles grow at an accelerated speed, resulting in unusual muscle mass and "super strength." Kinetic Manipulation Stage I - Gifted can speed up quicker, move faster, and stop easily. Can redirect inertia to change directions at otherwise impossible angles. Character is not immune to the effects of their own inertia, and may only be able to use this ability on himself. Stage II - Gifted can project the effect to other objects or people. Character can slow down or stop fast moving projectiles and people. Can disperse the effects of inertia to move at high speeds without the disadvantages of such. Matter Alteration Stage I - Gifted can change inanimate matter to the next stage (solids to liquids to gasses). Typically must be touching the target object or focusing greatly on it. Stage II - Gifted can freely alter inanimate matter, and possess some control over animate objects. Ocular Enhancement Stage I - One can see over great distances, such as ten times as far as a normal human. Stage II - The distance one can see increases, and he can now see in infra-red and ultraviolet. Phasing Stage I - One's body, clothing, and small handheld items can pass through inanimate objects. Stage II - One can phase one's body, clothing and large objects, and pass through most biological substances. Pheromone Production Can produce pheromones that entice anyone who would normally be interested in the producer's sex. Poison Emission Stage I - Can emit a mist that sickens others. Stage II - Can emit a mist that sickens others to the point of incapacitation. In some cases, it may be lethal. Precognition Can see images of the possible future, or how the future may come to be. Level of control depends on the Gifted's experience. Puppeteering Stage I - Can jam normal electrical signals in someone's body, and substitute new ones, effectively taking control of the subject's body. At this level, can only control parts of the body and only for short periods of time. It is very strenuous, and the outcome is very jerky, making the fact that the subject is being controlled obvious. Cannot interfere with speech ability or any inner functions. Stage II - Can control entire body at once and can stop the subject from speaking, but may not interfere with inner functions. Control becomes less jerky and less strenuous. Stage III - Control becomes as smooth as normal motion, and much easier to maintain. May make the subject speak, with some difficulty. Some Gifted may be able to stop or start inner functions. At any stage of Puppeteering, the user is unable to move while using the Gift. Radiation Emission Stage I - May emit small bursts of radiation from one's hands. It is typically very difficult to control and may leak, but it can be stopped by lead. Can resist the effect of radiation. Stage II - May emit larger bursts of radiation, such as tiny bombs. It is easier to control and rarely leaks, but still may be stopped by lead. Shapeshifting Stage I - Can shift into any other possible human visage, or shift individual attributes like eye or hair color. Stage II - May also add unusual additions to shifted form, such as claws, fangs, horns, and wings. Spatial Manipulation Stage I - Can teleport self and small objects, such as clothes, accessories, or books. Larger, heavier objects are usually more difficult and tiring to teleport. Must have physical contact with what is being teleported. Stage II - Can teleport self and others. May also teleport medium-sized objects, like a bookshelf. Stage III - Can teleport very large objects, such as moving a bus full of people to prevent a collision. Very powerful gifted may teleport people or objects without physical contact, as long they are in his line of sight. Technomancy Stage I - Can communicate with machines and persuade them to do one's will, but they must act according to design. Stage II - Greater response from machines, and can cause machines to act contrary to design, such as a microwave becoming a death ray. Telekinesis Stage I - Can manipulate objects with one's mind. Usually, one can only lift objects he can lift physically, and only if they are within sight. Stage II - Can lift objects that are beyond what could be lifted physically, and at greater distances. Telepathy Stage I - Can read surface thoughts of others and project thoughts. Inexperienced Gifted may need to focus greatly to prevent received thoughts from being scrambled. It is easier to read clear thoughts from those one is familiar with. Stage II - Can read deep thoughts, such as secrets or memories. May project images. Images in one's line of sight are easier to project than those that aren't. Stage III - Can project false memories and make mental suggestions. May easily project images not in the telepath's line of sight. Able to read the thoughts of almost any thinking being. In some cases, telepaths will only develop half of their gift, such as only being able to receive or project thoughts. These characters will have their specialization listed in parentheses after their gift. For example, a telepath who only projects thoughts will be listed as Telepathy (Projection). Temporal Control Stage I - Can stop time for self. Stopping time typically takes a lot of energy. Stage II - Can stop time for self and others. Some can only stop time for others if they have physical contact with them. Stopping time becomes less tiring. Stopping time for great lengths may cause aging. For example, stopping time for a year would result in the gifted appearing to "instantly" become a year older once time is resumed. Verbal Manipulation Can put extra influence behind words, compelling others to obey demands. However, targets may resist commands that are complex, or those that would go against their moral character. Those with great control over their gift are more difficult to resist regardless of what is being asked. When using this gift to make demands, please bold your words. Vocal Enhancement Stage I - Can speak at greater than human volumes and mimic any noise made vocally, such as copying another's voice. Voice can cause damage to biological targets, such as splitting headaches or burst eardrums. Stage II - Can create a "banshee scream," which can be used to shatter objects or inflict harm on biological targets. Category:Abilities Category:Glossary Terms